Pañuelo amarillo
by Androide Rojo
Summary: Varias teorías crecieron en torno al pañuelo amarillo de Bulma el cual usó desde el torneo de las artes marciales hasta el final de la batalla con Buu; un tema estético, o algo más. One-shot que intenta descifrar el misterio. [Alerta: Contenido sexual no apto para menores]


**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

**"_...Muchas teorías crecieron en torno al pañuelo amarillo usado por Bulma en todo momento para el torneo de las artes marciales, y en su totalidad, en la saga de Buu; algunos señalan que el motivo radicaba en un simple tema estético, y otros tantos le dan una connotación más extraña, siendo esta la que se explicará continuación._"**

* * *

—Estoy emocionada al saber que mañana volveré a ver a Goku —Comentó Bulma mientras elegía el vestido para el gran día, y Vegeta guardaba ropa de combate en un bolso deportivo—, perdí totalmente la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que lo vi, supongo que debe seguir igual de joven e infantil. Podrán conocerse con Goten al fin… y Milk, estoy segura que sus ansias son aún mayores que las mías, no sé qué se sentirá estar en esa situación, ser viuda tan joven pero no serlo a la vez

—¡Bah! A mí solo me interesa saber que tan fuerte se ha vuelto Kakarotto —Vegeta presionó con fuerza la ropa en su mano, y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno absorbido por las luces de la ciudad—, mi emoción radica únicamente en la pelea que nos espera mañana, debo demostrar mi superioridad

—Será una pelea emocionante, te la pasas todo el día entrenando y no dedicas ni un minuto a trabajar, así que debes ganar

—Dalo por hecho

Vegeta terminó lo que hacía, y de manera silenciosa se acercó por la espalda a Bulma. Rodeó con sus tonificados brazos la pequeña cintura de la mujer, besándola en el cuello. Cuando ella intentó hablar, le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y continuó besándola con delicadeza, girándola hasta estar ambas miradas frente a frente —He estado demasiado tiempo entrenando y he tenido poco tiempo para ti ¿Y si nos ponemos al corriente?

Entre besos y caricias caminaron hasta la cama, ella estando sobre él, comenzó a desvestirlo, cuando Vegeta intento hacer lo mismo, se lo impidió. —Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo Vegeta, ahora te tocará esperar a ti. Mañana, cuando termine el torneo, nos ponemos al corriente —. Dicho esto, la peliazul se dirigió al baño, dejando a un sorprendido y molesto Saiyajin.

—¡Bulma! ¿De verdad harás esto, me dejaras así?

—Deberías descansar, mañana será el gran día, no necesitas distracciones más que la concentración en el combate

—¡¿Y no pudiste decirlo desde un principio?! —Volvió a vestirse y se recostó en la cama con ambas manos tras la nuca—. ¡Grr! No me interesa

Por lo general, Bulma estaba en promedio una a dos horas en la bañera, pero el Saiyajin no soportó la '_humillación_' y al cabo de treinta minutos se infiltró en el baño. Estaba dormida con un paño sobre los ojos, y su cuerpo esbelto podía verse en totalidad bajo el agua cristalina; Vegeta se quedo un tiempo admirando su belleza, y en un rápido movimiento, se sentó a un lado, teniendo una de sus manos dentro de la bañera, comenzó a tocarla y recorrerla por completo. —Ya te dije Vegeta, ahora no. —sin embargo y a pesar de la negación, el obstinado hombre continuo acariciándola, desde los pies hasta el cuello, y a la vez, besaba esos húmedos labios que lo enloquecían. —Sólo estoy tocando lo que por derecho es mío, no busco nada, ni quiero que hagas nada. —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella lo empujó dentro de la bañera, y el calor se apoderó no solo de sus cuerpos, si no de sus mentes. En un frenesí de excitación, Vegeta la elevo hasta arrinconarla en la pared, se desprendió de un tirón la ropa mojada, y comenzó a embestirla fieramente, lo suficiente para ir satisfaciendo su lascivia, pero a la vez para protegerla de cualquier daño. Los gemidos se iban intensificando en cada embestida cercana a la necesidad de acabar, pero ambos, decididos a no ceder tan rápido luchaban entre sí. Cuando Vegeta decidió '_dejarse vencer_', succionó con firmeza el cuello de la mujer obligándola a lanzar un alarido de placer, y al mismo tiempo, forzándola a consumar el acto tal como él lo hizo, en el mismo segundo, con los mismos gemidos. Cuando el aire y la razón les volvieron al cuerpo, cada uno tomó un baño por su lado, Bulma en la bañera, y Vegeta en la ducha. Una vez ambos en la cama, el Saiyajin comenzó a reír con malicia, y sin motivo aparente. —¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? —Preguntó molesta cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho— ¿Te burlas por no haber cumplido lo que dije?

—Bulma, ve a mirar tu cuello en un espejo

—¿Mi cuello? No me digas qué… ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Cómo cubriré esto ahora?! No pueden verme mañana con esta marca en el cuello

—No grites tanto, ponte uno de esos harapos. Tienes demasiados ocupando espacio y jamás te he visto usar uno

—Ninguna pañoleta combinará con el vestido que elegí —dijo, lanzando el vestido que seleccionó entre una multitud de ellos durante horas sobre el rostro del guerrero—, deberé buscar otro, te das cuenta porqué no quería '_ponernos al corriente'_

—Mi fuerza ha aumentado en todo mi cuerpo, lo lamento, no pude controlarme, te prometo que para la próxima vez seré cuidadoso y no te marcaré —Rió—, pero podría hacerlo más seguido. Ahora, deja de gritar como una loca, quiero dormir

—¡¿Loca?¡ ¡Estuve dos horas eligiendo mi vestido y ahora deberé buscar otra opción!

—Hazlo mañana —mencionó arrogándola con suavidad sobre cama, presionandola ante su cuerpo—, eres inteligente, loca, pero inteligente, sabrás que ponerte, y hacer esas combinaciones de vestuario innecesarias que tanto alaban las mujeres terrícolas

Bulma se limitó a suspirar. De todas formas, nada era más importante que el día de mañana, y nada iba a quitarle la felicidad de haber estado entre los brazos de él, su Saiyajin.


End file.
